gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Joke Battledome's Cosmics Vs. MUGEN's Cheapies: The Quality Video Game
Joke Battledome's Cosmics Vs. MUGEN's Cheapies: The Quality Video Game is a Quality Game that is funny and stupid at the same time and there is over very cool quality 400 characters into this game. GamePlay The Gameplay is similar to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle and MUGEN and would include elements from OBD: The Game. Players have the choice of either battling in four-to-four player battle royales, team battles, or tag-teams Teh Character Roster MUGEN's Cheapies *00X00X *2nd abaddon *2nd Abaddon 11.6.6 *2nd Abaddon 11.6.29 *2nd Abandon2011.6.6 *2nd death star *3rdALSIEL *31100085ver1.00 *A_mizuchi0.2 *A-G-Orochi *AAASSS *abaddon *Abaddon 11.3.31 *abomb *AbombMk-2 *absolute_white_len *AG-Orochi *AGO orzchi *AGO orzchi 2nd *Ahriman *Alma Orochi *Alma Orochi Damonic *Alma Orochi Tuned By RESGOD 1.0 *Alma Orochi ver0.29-R *alma_orochi *alma_orochi_boss *AlmaOrochi *AlmaOrochi5 *Almaorochi130% *AlmaOrochi145 *AlmaOrochi150 *AlmaOrochiFinal *almghty mizuchi final *ALMIGHTY MIZUCHI *Alsiel *ALSIEL 2nd *ALSIEL 3.18 *ALSIEL 20090602 *Alsiel Mizuchi *Alsiel Mizuchi1 *Alsiel Orochi *Alsiel Orochi 3P *Alsiel orochiFinal *Alsiel Orozuchi *ALSIEL-A *alsiel-fx *Alsiel1-9 *ALSIEL4-29 *ALSIEL6_3_ *Alsiel6th *Alsiel8th *Alsiel0204 *Alsiel0314 *Alsiel0318 *amakotu *American Lolicon *American Shotacon *American Godzilla *another god mizuchi *Apelao *apocalypticmizuchi *apocalypticorochi *Apollo Mizuchi *Arael(beta) *Arc *ares *Baldiel *Baptism *Berserker-MVer1.2 *Bhava-agra *Black hat Mizuchi *Black hat Mizuchi ultimate *Black Mizuchi-1 *black Orochi *Black Space Power Mizuchi *Boss G Orochi *Boss_Mizuchi *Brahmaa 0.5 *Brahmaa 0.6 *Bright Red Blood Orochi *C-Mizuchi *C-orochi *CD-F *ChallengeKFM03 *Chaos Rine God Orochi *clearness OROCHI *code-holder *Crazy-Catastrophe *Crazy-Catastrophe v1.35 *Crazy-Catastrophever0.73 *Crazy-Catastrophever0.88 *Cresterniveor *Crime of seven orochi *Crime of seven orochi_80% *Cronous Mizuchi *D-Donald *Dark_Donald_3rd *Dark_Donald_4th *Dark-Arc-Angel *deathplanet *deathstar3 *Debugger *Devils eye *GoNelson's Desutmon *DEX-Donald *disland-Rugal-R *dm *ekfm2009 *ERDING_The_End_of_Eternaaaal *Eris Ver0.3 *EXERION *exist *f1 *Flauros *G-guanyin-ICE *G-guanyin-the-kill *G-orochi_Reimu *G-tenko-R *G-Tester(v0.01a) *Grotesque Steve *Grotesque Banjo *Grotesque Ivan *gameover *gekituu *GENERAL_L *ggg-test *God Donald *CVS_Zero *D.candy_2002 *Dark Arcueid *Golden God Orochi *GreenPink *guanyin-f4bug *guanyin-GeneraL *guanyin-parent1.5 *guanyin-pass *guanyin-Spaces *guanyin10X *guanyin32 *guanyin64 *guanyinxp *h-reimu *Hades *Hastur *HYPER OMEGA CHEAPEST LOLOL SECTOR8 KUNG FU MAN *_reimu *Ice_God_Orochi0.28 *Ice-Oro-Mizuchi *Ice-Oro-Mizuchi Ver1.8 *Itzamna chirs o *J-orochi *Joutenchi *Joutenchi'Orochi *kakarotto trans ssj8 *ko-bug-test *Kouryouver1.00 12-24 *legend orochi *Leliel *lgunlimited_aaron *LH3 *LICH LORD *LNMA *luxuriant orochi *Magic GOD MIORIUZ *mahavairo *MAHAVAIRO-Z *Mahavairo2 *Mahavairo3 *manny *Manual operation *MDONALD_2nd *Merciful God Orochi *Mirage 75% *mithra *Mizuchi-type-m-2011 *Mizuchi-Type-X *MMM *movie_end *Naked Dale *Naked Boy *Naked Trixie *New_Shiki_Nanaya_sikentai_MK2 *NIGHTMARE Broly SSj4 *Nudist Action *Nudist Resistence *OmegaTH *omni-psych super dizzy ultimate *ONI-MIKO *ONI-MIKO-R *oni-miko-x *ONI-MIKO-Z *oni-miko-z-r *oniwarud 3rd *Orozuchi *Overkill *Pedobear *p-debugger *P-mukai 2010.02.01 *Phantom Mizuchi AbyssVer0.92 *PhantomMizuchi *PhantomMizuchi_9X *power-kill *ren-holy *retert *S-Yukari0824 *Sahaquiel *sariel *SARIEL 2011.12.12 *SHIN CRAZY BURNING ARIEN LOLOL CHAOS TYPE KFM *SHOOP *sin-genjitsuxxx *Space_Time Orochi *Strong SuperMario64 *Tabris *Tempest *TgoCn_2012 *tgocn3rd *The Black&White Alsiel Orochi 0.3a *The End Of God Heaven Orochi *The Ultimate King of Darkness *the will of darkness *The World of ARIEN ver0.2 *The_Will_of_Earth *ThunderBolt *Tim_SkAi *Tim_Skai *U-Ronald *UKKY 2010.02.14 *Ultimate Evil Shin Orochi God Konichigo SSJ2 *Uriel 0.04 *Uroboros *W-Reimu *waruid *WEEGEE *will-o-the-wisp *winghigt-Akane-R *Y-Mashiro-F *yami kula *you are an idiot *Yukia 2dn *ZAMIEL *ZAMIEL3.0.1 *Rare Akuma *231.Dark Mizuchi 3rd *Dark orochi *Dark-Mizuchi *Dark-Mizuchi Final *Darkness G Heaven Orochi v0.06 *DD-Mizuchi *DD-Orochi *death black Orochi *Deathtanz-mantisk *dedede *DEMON GOD OROCHI *DESTROY GOD OROCHI *Joutenchi *G-Orochi *Heaven Dream Orochi *Huitzititsu *Huitzititsu2nd *Huitzititsu3nd *Hyper Orochi *The Man with the Golden Gun Joke Battledome's Cosmics *Sogeking *High Ground *Jplaya Can(n)on *Jplaya itachi *Jplaya DBGT Goku *Demon Eyes Kyo *Mr. T *Bill Nye *Godzilla with Prep *Squirrel Girl. *Bankai Kenpachi *Bruce Campbell *Stronger (Doc Q's sick horse from One Piece) *Jack Bauer w/ 24 hours *Manbearpig *Comic Book Ga *Gai *Afro gai *Black Gai *The Goddamned Batman *God-damned Sexist Batman *The Goddamned Animal Fighting Batman *Vb Short Update *Correcting Error *Don Kanonji *Valden's Smoker Prime *Tony the tiger Mizuk *Aoba and his doors *Afro Luffy *Zolo *Sause-oo-kay *Pwngoat *Aizen's Finger *KWGoD *GB Neji *The Log *Han Solo of Turkish Star Wars *Crooks who robbed Darkseid *Cops who Arrested Thanos *Will of Fire *Powerlevel of over 9000 *Shirt ripped Captain James T Kirk *Hulked up Hulk Hogan *Bret 'The Hitman' Hart's shades *Thanoscopter *Yugi's HOTCs *IXplosion *Tyrannosaurus Reich *Cockroach *Big Boss *Steven Seagal *Samuel L. Jackson *Database Error *Blue Screen of Death *Fatal System Error *Popeye with Spinach *8-Bit Theatre *Toonforces *Raizen's stomach *Kabuto w/ Ninja Info cards *Inari *John Claude Van Dam *Leverage *Mr. Rogers *Reznor berserker mode *The Rock *Steven Cobert w/Truthiness *Mecha-Hidan *Mecha Kisame *Captain Falcon *Polygon *Starman w/chair *Domon Kashu *Kyyubi *Vash the Stampede *Snape *Sean Connery *Optimus Prime *MC Hammer *Breakdancing Voltron *Carlton. *Urkel *Wrestlemania Undertaker *Captain Planet-(Ted Turner) *LOJIC *Klaus Nomi *Macgyver w/ 3 random items *Juggernaut Bitch *Radishbak w/ krispy kreme *Spider-Pig *Kishimoto's Masturbated Sharingan *Demon Sky Pirate Vegeta *Kitten w/ Ball of yarn *Fuusinraesgan *Bulbasaur *Artie *Weight Lifting Zoro *Ranma Saotome rematch *Indiana Jones With a Refrigerator *The Janitor *Farmer w/Shotgun *Yammy's Hierro *Rikudou Sennin *EM's Marka Ragnos *T-Pein's Pain *Toonforce Pain *Grimmjoe *Squall's Pants *Cyclops' Get Off My Lawn Blast *Batquaza *Zabuza Sword *Afro Superman *Carmen Sandiego *Galactic *Red's Touhouverse *Dumbled@lf *Dumbledo/alf brothers *Composite Itachi *T-Pein's Aizen *Harlequin's Madara *Harlequin's Itachi *MvC Gogeta *violentrl's Whitebeard *Tori-bot *MvC Omega Shenron *MvC Hao Asakura *Teletubbies' Sun *Mangafox"s Naruto *Megaomniverser's Popeye *Phenomenol's Goku *Sharingan *Harlequin's Narutoverse's Kages *sanin3's Kikyo *Bankai Kenpachi *Chairdara *Grimmjoe *Mystic Gonads *Darth Godzilla *Wank Broly *Fuujin's Sasuke *Kinasin's Frieza *Whitebear *Yammy *Harlequin's Zetsu *Gin's Bankai *Ulquiorra *Itachi's Crow *Ninja Pidgeons *Harlequin's Narutoverse *MvC Dragon Ball verse *Mangafox Narutoverse *MvC Shaman King verse *MvC HST *Jplaya's Narutoverse *Gangstagoku's DBverse *KL Narutoverse *Superman Prime** *YouTube Kenshiro *Grandad(Boondocks) w/ Belt. *Joe Swantson(Family Guy). *Grinch(Family Guy). *Jorgon Bon Strangle(Fairly Odd Parents). *Sylvester Stylone(All fictions). *Old Spice Guy(You know the one). *MdB *Orion *Zetta *Aokiji *Sylar *Soupnazi235 *Black Leg Sanji *Magellan *Dante10 *Platinum *Avant *Madara42 *Darth Nihilus *Lucaniel *Utopia Realm *Jinibea *Teach *Captain Smoker *Omega Level *Mannenutanben *Axe Cop *Zilla *Live-action Goku *Live-action Piccolo *John Cena *Tenten *Pedobear with Lolicon *Pedobear with Shotacon *SOCЯATЁZ *4Kids *Michael Jackson past his prime *Britney Spears past her prime *SAP, the SMBZ killer *You vs. a pissed off Moderator *George Bush looking for Weapons of Mass Destruction *TTGL vs. 10 Z fighters and Itachi&Kenpachi with the ability to fly *Filler *Hiro Sohma with logic *Charlie Brown *Joe *CD-i Link *Milli Vanilli/ Ashlee Simpson *Animated series Zilla *Nazis *Your Job *A Jar Of Pennies *Sharingan *All the OBD Smilies * Every Multiversal Shitstorm Threads *SSJ5 YOU w/Infinity Gauntlet *Endless Mike *Grandmaster Zolo *MarineFord Renji *Cosmic Law *SCP-682 (TVtropes version) *Lionel Suggs w/ Power of the Suggsverse *Crimson Dragoon *Team LuLu *Team family man w/ The Impala *Wanked Elder God Demonbane *MVC Archie Sonic *Skittles and M&Ms (With the power of Infinite beyond the concept of infinity) *Super Buu (Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black absorbed) *The Skittles guy *a drunk JJBA vampire that eated 5,000,000,000 tiggers *Sephiroth Goku the Stampede *Fighter McWarrior *Soulja Boy *Captain Falcown *Stilt Man *Tony Stark in afeghanic cave *Ledger's Joker *Candy Vegito *Tourette's Guy *That dude who knocked out the Human Torch in Civil War *Melon Lord *Keanu Reeve *Bandit Keith... IN AMERICA! *Maestro Hulk (old OBD version) *Kaiba with money *Kenpachi with Bankai *Naruto from Naruto vs Luffy *Super Dickery Superman *Library Sasuke *Sage Mode Super Saiyan 3 Vaizard Bankai Nightmare Future Mangekyo Jewingan Dragon Knight KN9 Trans-Am Clear Mirror Still Water Spiral Power Pika Pika no Mi Monster Afro fusion of Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper with With prep, the Power of Love, Courage, Anti-life Equation, Ultimate Nullifier, Heart of the Universe, Infinity Gauntlet, and Speedforce Stages TBA Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Funny Category:Quality Category:Mugen Category:OBD Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Games